


You Made Me Weak

by sociallychallengednerd



Series: Love is a Weakness [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hux-centric, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallychallengednerd/pseuds/sociallychallengednerd
Summary: Kylo Ren is gone, and he's left Hux with nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little unbetaed thing I forgot I started and decided to finish up real quick
> 
> I saw some art about Kylo defecting and leaving Hux and it got me thinking about how Hux would take it and how it would affect him. So here this is. Hope you like it.

General Hux stared, eyes ahead, out the view port at the vastness of the space in front of him. A view meant to inspire. Hux had once looked out the transparisteel seen the galaxy that the First Order would some day span, bringing order and peace to what the Senate had plunged into chaos. Now Hux only saw the vastness of cold space. He shifted on his feet leaning more heavily on his cane, a layer of perspiration was gathering at the nape of his neck. Exhaustion was setting in and Hux knew the doctors were right. He didn’t know if he would be able to last an entire shift on his feet. He was still too weak, but Hux would push through. He would not let his pathetic infirmity get the better of him. One didn’t get to where he was in the First Order by showing weakness. Hux had already shown enough of that lately. 

 

“Sir?” Hux didn’t turn to acknowledge the Lieutenant, just inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment. He felt to tired to open his mouth. 

 

He could hear the shuffle of Mitaka’s feet against the floor as the man hesitated. Hux understood instantly, a way irritation filled him. He turned on his heels sneering down at his subordinate. “Is there a reason you’re bothering me Lieutenant?” There were eyes on him. 

 

“Uh, yes Sir. The technicians were unable to follow the tracker on Lord Ren’s ship. It would seem he disabled it.” 

 

“Kylo Ren is dead. Call him as he is, Ben Solo.” Hux said, voice low and cold radiating his fury. There were even more eyes on him now. Mitaka backed away returning to his console as Hux turned back to the view port. “And somebody get me a chair!” Hux snapped. Three people jumped up. 

 

It wasn’t uncommon knowledge that there was something had been going on between the resident Knight of Ren and the General. Office gossip had made that old new. It was never really a secret. Hux had never cared. Ren was a powerful man to have at his side, and his subordinates were no less loyal after the discovery. He suspected that Ren got some sort of sick pleasure from people knowing Hux was taken too, possessive bastard that he was. 

 

Hux cared now. He wish no one had ever discovered them now as his subordinates watched him closely. Kylo had run away to play hero and left his lover behind, jilted and humiliated. They circled him like sharks smelling blood in the water. He was weak now and they watch him carefully for their chance. He was weak, injured, and they would rip him apart at the soonest chance. 

 

It wouldn’t be long now. Snoke had already had his way with Hux. He called it an interrogation, to insure that Hux hadn’t been putting idea in the head of his best knight. Hux knew what it was. It was torture. Leader Snoke was furious. He blamed Hux for softening Ren, and maybe he had. Hux didn’t know where along the line it had happened, but at some point their arrangement of convenience had become something more involved. It was a dangerous thing; they both knew that. Something that could easily be used against them. Their feelings were a silent, dangerous thing, even unspoken as they were. Hux had never thought that it would be Ren to exploit him though. That had been his mistake. One morning he woke up in Ren’s arms leaving his sleeping as he left for his shift on the bridge, and a few hours later he was getting a report that Kylo Ren had stolen a ship and left. 

 

Ren had seemed so tortured since the death of Solo and his defeat at the hands of the scavenger girl. Snoke’s training had become increasingly harsh. Hux had worried for him, yes. He had tried speaking to Ren, but nothing much had come out of it. He supposed he knew why now, still he hadn’t expected his defection. He imagined Ren in the hands of the Resistance, reunited with that mother of his. Maybe he would be happy there, find a way to sooth that thing that ate away at him in a way Hux never could. 

 

Hux sat down heavy in his chair his legs all but giving out. They were watching, waiting. Let them come. Hux would not be afraid of the inevitable. Snoke would tire of him eventually. His father had been right: about feelings, about him, he was a weak, pathetic thing felled by the affections of a man. And it had felt so genuine once. 

 

Hux stared out the viewport watching stars pass. He was watching his empire fall, crumble, and disappear. His plans for the futures, his aspirations, ambitions, desires, they were gone now. Gone with Ren, gone with Snoke’s favor, gone with his health. Gone. It was just a matter of time now. He supposed it was a blessing in disguise. Hux wasn’t sure what he would if he were forced to face Ren, Solo, again. Could he order his death, or had he become to weak for that now? He hoped it would be over before it came to that.


End file.
